


World Was Wide Enough

by TwentyOnePandas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, Hamilton References, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Tony Stark, Steve Feels, Theater AU, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePandas/pseuds/TwentyOnePandas
Summary: The theater club of S.H.I.E.L.D. High was quite the diverse bunch. You had folks like genius playboy Tony Stark to student body president Steve Rodgers. Things got pretty interesting.Every year they put on one musical, and one play. The school adores them. They wish they were them. Until one year when things went bad."Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I now give you S.H.I.E.L.D. High's production of... Hamilton"





	1. Meet the Cast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys so this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too hard. This fic is not canon compliant, obviously, and most of the cast are in their senior year. Please enjoy and take the time to comment and give suggestions on how I could improve. Thanks for reading!

The theater kids of S.H.I.E.L.D. High were quite the diverse bunch.

  
You had Tony Stark, resident rich kid whose teachers basically gave up on teaching due to his genius IQ.

  
Then, there was student body president Steve Rogers, who was also captain of the school’s ultimate frisbee team (yes, it’s a real thing too).

  
Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s heartthrob, Thor Odinson, along with his brother, Loki Odinson, were both in drama as well. Thor was the quarterback on the football team- who may have taken too many hits to the head- and held the school’s record for most pushups (followed closely behind by Steve). Loki, however, was equally adored by his classmates, though not for his brute strength like his brother. He had more of a slender physique, it was his bad boy reputation that drove the girls crazy about him. There was a rumor that went around in 8th grade that he brought a knife to school once. He was awesome.  
Natasha Romanov, the principal’s favorite, joined her Sophomore year. She hadn’t attended her freshman year, preferring to be homeschooled instead. After one guy made the mistake of hitting on her the second week of school, no one dare mess with her since. Except for Tony and Clint. She seemed to tolerate those two.

  
Speaking of, Clint Barton was perhaps the funniest person attending the school. All the teachers hated him of course, but not one kid could hear the name Clint Barton without recalling some story of some idiotic stunt he had pulled, whether inside school or out. In middle school, he was bullied for his hearing aid, but then puberty hit him like a truck and everyone learned not to mess with him. He could be scary when he wanted to be. There was even a time when he hung out with Loki, and they caused all sorts of trouble together. Now that they don’t hang out anymore, the school is a safer place. He also skateboarded. So cool.

  
Bruce Banner, a quiet kid with brains, was surprisingly energetic while on stage. He was certainly just as good on stage as he was in the lab. There was a rumor Junior year that he and Natasha were dating, but after summer break it seemed as if nothing happened at all. They were still close, but they gave off more platonic vibes by then.

  
And of course, Pepper Potts, Tony’s girlfriend, was right beside her man onstage. She was a role model for all the Freshman, Sophomore, and even some Junior girls. They all admired her bold attitude and amazing vocal range onstage. Tony was obviously proud to have her as a girlfriend, as he used every possible excuse to bring it up. What a loser. But honestly, man, same.

  
James “Rhodey” Rhodes, Tony’s best friend, was obviously there as well. They’d known each other since they met at a theater camp in second grade. Rhodey, of course, was very protective of his smol problematic bestie. He always had gum on him too, for those classes that went by a little too slowly.

  
James “Bucky” Barnes, a fellow James who doesn’t go by James and Steve’s best friend, joined just because Steve did. Steve was always getting himself into trouble, and Bucky was always the one getting out of it. Everyone at school was scared of Bucky. He had a prosthetic arm, but that didn’t seem to dull his overall terrifying demeanor. Bucky didn’t care though. He wasn’t there to make other people like him. His friends knew what he was really like. A precious snowflake who must be protected, or at least that’s what Sam said. This leads us to-

  
Sam Wilson, who joined drama just because Bucky did. It was always a competition between those two. Unlike Bucky, however, Sam was chill with most of the school. He basically knew everyone’s name and everyone knew him. Everyone knew he lost his best friend back in Freshman year, but Steve helped him grieve. They’re like, tight now.

  
Then there was Carol, Carol Danvers. She was a Senior like the rest of the squad, but unlike the others, this was her first year at S.H.I.E.L.D. She had known Principal Fury for a while, and when he offered her a chance of enrollment, she agreed. She was obsessed with her cat and was on the school’s soccer, basketball, volleyball, track, and football team (as a kicker cause the school wouldn’t allow her to play anywhere else for the other team’s safety). She kept her hair cut short and was dating Thor’s cousin (some chick from another school apparently).

  
The final member of the school’s glee squad was Peter Parker, a freshman nerd. He was the only freshman to audition and make it into the club this year, much to his buddy Flash’s dislike. Tony had basically adopted him at their first meeting, and ever since the two had been bonding over their love of learning and… stuff. Everyone loved him really, and he was just kind of overwhelmed with the whole thing.  
Now, these kids, they ran the school. Everyone knew them. They all sat together at lunch. They all hung out after class. They were bros. S.H.I.E.L.D. High was famous for its drama program. They won awards. They traveled across the country once to perform in New York after winning a contest. For them, theater was a big deal. Majority of them had scholarships lined up to get into amazing performing arts colleges and universities.

  
Everyone always looked forward to seeing their next performances. Then the drama picked up. Then things got real.

  
This is the story of S.H.I.E.L.D. High’s production of Hamilton.


	2. Word Spreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spreads excitedly among the crew. Y'all better bet there's a competition over who tells the most people. Only Tony and Steve though. Everyone else is too mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I'm glad some people like my concept! It will probably take me a while to come up with a consistent publishing schedule but until then I will try to get chapters out as often as possible. Keep in mind while reading that I'm not an amazing writer but I am doing my best. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Hey Pete!” Steve jogged to catch up to the kid.

  
“Hey, Steve, what’s up?” Peter asked, looking over as he walked to third period Bio.

  
“Have you heard? Please tell me Tony didn’t tell you yet I want to be the one to break the news.”

  
Peter frowned slightly. “No, Tony hasn’t told me anything. Why? What’s going on?’

  
Steve grinned, “For the spring musical, we’re putting on Hamilton!”

“What!?” Peter stopped in his tracks, a grin growing on his face to match Steve’s own. “No way that’s awesome!”

“I know!”

People were staring now. It wasn’t abnormal for those theater kids to be loud in the hallways, especially during musical season. These two, however, were more on the tame side compared to their fellow castmates.

“We’re having a meeting after school today in Coulson’s room just to make sure everyone knows, okay?” The people in the halls looked on longingly, wishing to one day be accepted into the glee club’s inner circle.

“Yeah, I think I can make it,” Peter said after a moment.

“Great.” He began to walk backwards the way he came, “See you then Pete!”

Once again beginning to make his way to class, Peter couldn’t help but grin. How lucky was he? Shaking his head, he entered his class.

…

 

Sitting down in history, Clint turned to Thor with a mischievous look on his face.

“So, big guy,” he said, causing Thor to turn away from the girl he had been flirting with, a look of annoyance on his face. “I hear you and Bruce hooked up over the weekend at Grant Master’s house.”

The girl Thor had been talking to went wide-eyed in shock, then quickly stood up and walked back over to her friends on the other side of the room. Thor, meanwhile, was red-faced and glaring daggers at Clint.  
“It wasn’t like that and you know it! Come on Clint,” he bellowed. He looked back at the girl with sadness in his eyes. Clint couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for the guy, though, and merely chuckled and continued.

“Yeah I know but that girl seemed to be into you and I couldn’t let that happen. Besides, we can’t have you getting distracted. They just announced what we’re doing for the spring musical.”

This caught Thor’s interest. Finally turning away from the girl, Thor asked, “What? What is it? How come nobody has told me yet?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “What do you think I’m doing right now, idiot.”

The bell rang for class to start, and Clint and Thor shut up. Thor had always had trouble processing information, so he always had to pay attention in class or his grade would drop like Bruce did after having a little too much fun at Junior Prom. Clint, however, just didn’t care. He simply put his head on his desk and took a long nap to pass the time, only waking up to make the occasional wisecrack leaving him with detention and the teacher fuming. So cool.

On their way out of class, Clint got Thor’s attention once more, “Oh, by the way, we’re having a meeting after school today to talk strategy. Either you or Cap tell Rhodes in gov, okay?”

No one knew when Steve really started to go by Cap, but it started with his frequent need to state the obvious, such as pointing out a world event everyone had already come to know or obnoxiously declaring every time he understood a reference. Nat had started calling him Captain Obvious, and over time it simplified into just one word: Cap.

“Got it, see you Clint.”

…

Bruce loved science. He was pretty good at it too. When he arrived in AP Physics 2, however, science was far from his mind. There Tony sat, excitement on his face, on his desk, with his feet up on the chair and hands gripping the table under him.

He jumped up when he saw him. “Bruce!”

Bruce walked over. “What Tony?”

“Have you heard? Please tell me you haven’t heard. Cap and I have been rushing to tell everyone and he already beat me to Peter and Clint so I decided I’d be able to tell you before anyone else since we have second period together. Then again, Cap does have Gov second period, which is in the A-wing, which is where you’re coming from, so maybe he told you during passing period. Ah, crap now I have to beat him to Bucky- who will definitely not know yet since all his morning classes are in the C-wing and Cap doesn’t go near there until-”

Bruce, finally finding his voice, cut him off. “Tony,” he said.

Tony looked up, eyes wide.

“I haven’t seen Steve all day.”

His face lit up.

“Well then, in that case,” he drawled. Bruce rolled his eyes. What a drama queen. “I guess you weren’t aware that we’re doing Hamilton for our musical!”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “For real? Hamilton?”

Tony nodded, grinning.

“No way! This is going to be so much fun! The costumes, the set,” he started pacing a few steps, mind going wide with all to do in order for their production to be perfect. Excitement bubbled in his veins. “Not to mention the music, oh the music.”

Tony couldn’t help but share his excitement, “I know, I hope I get to play Hamilton, I mean in what other play to you get a chance to speak in an old New York accent? Huh?”

“Oh man, I don’t even know who I want to play. How can you even think about that when we get to put on Hamilton! We get to sing for about two hours straight! No matter what role! I’d honestly be fine just being in the ensemble for Hamilton!”

The class murmured excitedly, catching wind of what was going on. Hushed whispers of “...Hamilton…” and “...drama club..” and “...no wonder they call it that…” met the teacher when they walked in the door.

She cleared her throat and the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

The day went by, second period, third period, fourth period, and lunch began.

Carol made her way over to where her group of friends usually sat and joined Natasha on the top of the table. They sat with their feet on the bench, waiting or the others to arrive. Nat pulled out a stick of gum, turning and offering it to Carol, who accepted.

“So, Hamilton huh?” Carol asked, smacking on her gum and pulling out her phone.

“I guess so.”

Carol scrolled through Instagram, not really paying attention to much on her screen until she saw a post from someone she actually knew and cared about, stopping to like and comment.

“Not many opportunities for girls in that play, wouldn’t you say so?”

Nat rolled her eyes and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky. “I know, it’s idiotic. It’s just like Newsies last year,” she commented.

“Yikes, y’all did newsies last year?”

“Yeah, but back then it was just me and Pepper, so it worked out.”

Carol nodded. Natasha had always seemed pretty cool to her, but they hadn’t really gotten a chance to hang out yet. Continuing to scroll through her phone, she pulled her legs up, sitting cross-legged on the table.

It wasn’t long before more people showed up. Carol put her phone away, becoming more engaged once Steve arrived. Nat seemed to loosen up a bit when Clint started cracking jokes. She laughed when he picked up Peter and dangled him by the ankles, whose face turned red due to both being upside down and seriously embarrassed.

Things were going great for the group. Everyone was excited about the new production, especially Steve who was a huge fan of American History.

The day went by fast, and before everyone knew it, they had huddled in the auditorium for their first official meeting of the semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, there goes chapter two I guess. Please comment on how I can improve and what you'd like to see in the future. Grant Master is my version of the Grandmaster, by the way. I've been trying to stick to canon names but neither Grandmaster or En Dwi Gast really work in a suburban high school setting. Anyways. Thank you so much and I'll see you next time!!  
> -A

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is going to mainly focus on the characters introduced in the first chapter, but I may reference a few others at some points. Quick question though. Should the plot stick to more of a Civil War type conflict or more Hamilton type conflict? Let me know because I just want everyone to like it, lol. Thanks for reading!  
> -A


End file.
